


Happy

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, I'm Sorry, It's all kinda open, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: At this point, there's really only one question that needs to be asked:"Are we happy?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted because it's Bokuto's birthday and I cannot express how sorry I am that it's angst.
> 
> It just happened...
> 
> Please forgive me for hurting them <3

“Are we happy?” Akaashi blinked at the words, looking up at his husband in surprise. Bokuto was looking at the floor, brow furrowed and lips pulled into a frown. Akaashi didn’t want to lie to him. Neither of them deserved it.

“No, Kou. No we’re not.” Bokuto looked up at him, expression pained.

“Was it something I did?” Akaashi offered him a small smile, the distance between them unnaturally wide.

“It was both of us,” he answered honestly.

“Can we fix it?” Bokuto’s gaze flickered down to the wedding ring on his finger. “Can we fix us?” Akaashi sighed, a fond expression taking over his features.

“I hope so.” Bokuto met his gaze. “Because I don’t want to lose you, Koutarou.” Bokuto took a cautious step forward, eyes never leaving his.

“I don’t either, Keiji.” Akaashi looked down and pulled at his fingers. “I love you too much to let go.” Akaashi nodded and before he knew it there were relieved tears falling down his face, staining his cheeks. He shuddered out a breath when he felt a familiar hand cup his cheek but couldn’t bring himself to look up. He felt too fragile for his liking.

“Don’t give up,” he managed to whisper.

“Never,” Bokuto responded, moving into him and wrapping him in a hug that seemed to contain the pieces of himself that were crumbling. “I’ll never give up, Keiji. Not on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
